The Great War Of Hyrule
by Duel1
Summary: I just put Chapter 2 on. As you can see, this is not supposed to be a real long story, but I think you'll enjoy the most of it.
1. The Escape

Zelda sat up in her bed very quickly. Her hair dangled down on her back  
and she was in a nightgown. She had a thick, feather filled cover spread across  
the bed, she was laying almost completely under it. The covers fell down to her  
waist when she sat up, and she held her forehead with her thumb and her index  
finger. Big sweat beads lined on her forehead and face. She flipped the covers  
off of her and hopped off the bed. Zelda walked over to her desk and sat down.  
She had a glass of water and took a small sip from it. She looked around the  
room and sighed. "It can't be a prophecy" she said in a very low voice. This  
was Zelda third night of nightmares, and she was beginning to worry.  
  
Zelda walked to her window and opened the curtains. She slid open the  
door and went out onto the balcony. A cool breeze blew and her sweat was almost  
instantly dried up. Her nightgown dragged partially on the floor behind her.  
Zelda leaned her hands on the rail, and looked out onto Hyrule Field. It was  
quiet, the moon seemed to be lower than it had been earlier. Zelda predicted it  
was about 3:00 A.M. She looked at the moon curiously, and then turned back to  
Hyrule Field. She seen a strange man in white clothing with a bunny hood on. He  
was sitting down near a tree. Zelda looked around again, observed the field a   
bit, and noticed something she had never even seen before. It was a series of  
dirt trails next to the castle she doesn't recall ever being there. They all  
formed into a small Triforce. She found this very weird and knew it would turn  
out to be something more than a coincidence. She let out another sigh and sat on  
a chair. She soon fell asleep in it, facing towards Hyrule Field.  
  
~~~  
  
BANG!....BANG!....BANG! The sound rocked Princess Zelda's door. She didn't  
answer though. Soon enough, Zelda door was broke off of it's hinges as a soldier  
rushed in. He seen her bed empty and the balcony door opened. He ran through the  
door and discovered her sleeping in the chair. He tapped her slightly on her  
shoulder, enough to awaken her. "Princess, I believe it's time to get up" the  
soldier said softly. She looked at him sleepily, and didn't reply. Instead, she  
walked in and seen the door almost off all of it's hinges. She was infuriated.  
"How do you expect me to dress now!?" she yelled at him. He didn't reply, and  
soon people were up and it was fixed in a nick of time. Zelda quickly slipped  
out of her nightgown and into her dress. She then ate some breakfast and lurked  
around the castle.  
  
She sensed something big was coming soon, and she also sensed Link was coming.  
Damnit, she thought to herself. It hasn't even been two months since they defeated  
Ganon and now something was coming again. Basically only her and Link remember about  
it, everyone else seemed to have either forgot or even more strangely seemed to never  
even know. Zelda sat on the small steps in the Castle Courtyard, she remembers this  
is where she first meant Link. She was looking at the growth of the flowers, no matter  
how much she cared for them, they seemed to be dying by the minute. Zelda looked up at  
the sky, it seemed like a normal day. When she returned at the flowers, she seen to  
brown boots standing at the beginning of them. She gave out a little gasp and got up.  
Link stood there, Kokiri sword in it's holster and Deku and Hylian Shield on his back.  
She walked up to him.  
  
"Link, I sensed your coming, and I also sense a great evil will fall upon Hyrule  
soon. Are you prepared to help defend it?" Link looked at her, and he shook his head. He  
was ready to defend Hyrule, but how ready was he really? He had a small Kokiri sword  
and two shields. A slingshot and some other items. Was he really ready? Only time would  
tell. Zelda briefed him about her dreams, how there were dark clouds closing over the  
light, and how a figure emerged from the darkness and brought chaos. Link listened  
carefully, he felt fear rising inside of him, but it was only natural. Who wouldn't be  
scared? Link thought. Just then, footsteps were heard. They were the footsteps of a  
large man. Link turned around and Zelda looked too. Emerging into the hallway to the  
courtyard was non other than Ganondorf. Link gasped and Zelda nearly screamed. She  
held it in though. None of the soldiers were there, but even if they were, they  
wouldn't have recognized him.. Link too a few steps back until he was parallel with  
Zelda. Side by side they stood, staring at Ganondorf as he walked through the darkened  
corridor into the courtyard. He let out one of his little laughs and a grin spread  
across his face, from ear to ear.  
  
Ganondorf emerged from the corridor and stopped. He let out another laugh and  
stared straight at Zelda and Link. Link drew his sword and shield. Ganondorf let out  
another laugh, this time bigger and more sadistic than the others. Zelda put her hand  
over he mouth in fear. Ganondorf then began to speak in a very calm voice. "You fools,  
did you ever really think you can get rid of me? I am Ganondorf, King of Thieves, and  
soon, great chaos will fall upon Hyrule, and you two pests won't be able to do anything  
to stop it!" Ganondorf then laughed very loudly and very sadistically, as if he had  
figured out the perfect plan. His laughing was interupted by a small rock slamming into  
his upper forehead. He stopped and held it for a moment, then looked at Link, holding his  
slingshot out towards him. Ganondorf was furious, he was just about to talk when another  
Deku Seed from the slingshot hit him in the same place as before. Ganondorf let out a  
small laugh, and simply swatted the next one away. Ganondorf held his hand out and  
shot a small fireball at Link. Unfortunately, Link couldn't dodge it and he flew  
through the air and hit the wall, almost breaking it. Zelda screamed and ran to him.  
He was getting up, his stomach was hurt. But he disregarded the pain. Link and Zelda  
looked at Ganondorf, and he was preparing to launch another at them. They both ran  
and jumped over the side into the tiny tiny little stream that was running. The  
fireball missed and blasted a small hole in the wall of Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf  
looked at them infuriated, and walked after them.  
  
Link and Zelda ran down a small, small, corridor. Ganondorf was having trouble  
getting through, as he was so big. Zelda and Link were running pretty fast, despite  
the fact that Zelda was in a long dress. Water splashed up and wet them both as they  
ran. They heard more explosions from Ganondorf as they ran. They were just barely  
missing them as they came. The opening was near, and Ganondorf was right behind them,  
with a big fireball ready to annihilate them both. Link, who was behind Zelda, pushed  
her foreward and then with all his might, ran as fast as he could and tackled her  
sideways at the opening. BOOM! The explosion rocked the corridor and rocked tumbled  
into the opening. Ganondorf screamed in frustration and started blasting through the  
rocks. Link and Zelda both got up and ran into the Castle and to Zelda's room. Zelda  
grabbed some clothes that she would be able to move around better in and went into her  
small bathroom and changed. She came out looking a bit like Sheik only her whole head  
was exposed and the clothes were mostly black and red with some flames. Link stood  
against the door as she came out. Suddenly, they heard Ganondorf running toward the  
door. Why did all of the castle and have to be out in town today for the King's  
speech!? Zelda thought wildly to herself. Ganondorf was closing in now. There was  
only one guard in the Castle at the moment. Maybe he could spare them some time.  
"C'mon Zelda, Link! I killed your guard, now come out and let me kill you!" Ganondorf  
screamed psychotically. Zelda gasped, Link ran around the room looking for a way out.  
  
Zelda hesitated for a moment, and opened the balcony door. She ran out and laid  
her hands on the rail, and ran back in. She directed Link to a window in the bathroom.  
Link and Zelda opened it and carefully but quickly, both went through and hung out  
by their arms. CRASH! Ganondorf bursted through the door, Link quickly pulled the  
window shut. He looked at Zelda, it was a long way down, but it was their only choice.  
Zelda and Link both dropped down into the river, it made a big splash and they  
both swam downstream towards Kokiri Forest. They stayed near the side so no one would  
see them. Ganondorf was on the balcony, looking down to see if they had climbed down.  
No sign of them, he clenched his fists together tight, and walked towards the door. 


	2. The Fourth God

"And that's what will happen to make Hyrule a better place not only  
for the people for this market, but for the people all over this great  
land. Thank You." The King of Hyrule stepped down off of the small stage  
that was set up for him to speak. He was a big man, clearly overweight. He  
wore a large red robe, the button outline was bright white fur with black  
dots. His whole robe was dark red, and the neck was colored gold. He wore a  
gold crown and carried a small black cane. "This gets harder and harder every  
day." he said to one of the guards as he stepped up into his cart. He took  
his seat on a soft, red, feather filled seat. It was very soft and the mans  
weight made it sink in far. He looked out a window and up at the sky. "Looks  
like some sort of storm is coming." The King of Hyrule then leaned back and  
closed his eyes. The ride was rough, as it was going down the dirt path to  
Hyrule Castle. They soon arrived there after about an hour, the King in the  
very front.  
  
The King stepped out of the carriage. He walked to the front doors of  
the castle. The left door was a bit open. The King looked and quickly called  
over a guard. The guard bent his knees and positioned his back against the  
door. He extended his arm out onto the door and slowly pushed it open. It  
gave a small creak and he peered in. He didn't see anything except the usual  
marble floor and stained glass windows and the vase's and decorations. The  
guard, who was special corps for the King, walked in slowly with his spear  
ready. He creeped slowly towards the stairs. "ZELDA!" The King yelled out  
from behind him. No answer. The guard suddenly took off up the stairs quick  
and towards Zelda's room. About eight feet before Zelda door, the guard  
stopped short and put his hand over his mouth. The guard that was to guard  
Zelda's room was dead, impaled by a pole, a pool of blood was underneath  
and around him. The King caught up and gasped. Ganondorf suddenly came  
walking through the door. He realized they were back, and knew they would  
suspect him if he didn't say something quick. He started huffing and puffing  
as if he has been running and was out of breath. He started to talk to them.  
  
"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I seen he killed the guard and  
ran into her room to stop him, but I had to break through the door and by  
that time they were gone. I'm sorry, but Zelda has been kidnapped. The guy  
was small, one of those Kokiri's. He was powerful though. We need to get him  
before he hurts her!" Ganondorf stopped, and looked at the King. He seemed to  
believe him. Excellent, Ganondorf thought. The King told the guard to put out  
a search for Zelda, as she had been kidnapped. He then thanked Ganondorf for  
trying to help, and went straight to work on the search. He did have his  
suspicions though, but he hadn't the courage to approach Ganondorf. He was to  
big, and scary looking too. He had a bad vibe to him. "I want a 10,000 Rupee  
reward put out for her! As quick as possible! C'mon! Don't waste time!" the  
King said quickly. His press was getting the papers ready. It was still only  
about 2:00 P.M. He could probably have the word out by nine o'clock tonight.  
  
~~~  
  
Link and Zelda swam slowly down the river, scaling along the side trying  
desperately not to be noticed. At the end of the river, which was near the  
entrance to Lake Hylia, Link slowly peeked his head up and looked around. It  
all seemed clear and he pulled himself out of the river, and helped Zelda out  
too. He told her that they should get to Kokiri Forest, where they could  
think things out. Link and Zelda made their way casually across Hyrule Field  
and soon slipped into Kokirir Forest. All the Kokiri children crowded around  
as they had never seen Princess Zelda before. Mido bitched and complained  
about how much of a wimp Link still was. This angered Link, but he kept his  
cool. When the excitement died down, they went to the Deku Tree. The sprout  
was much taller now, about the half the size of the Deku Tree. "Hello Link!  
Hello Zelda! I sensed your coming, and soon an unknowable evil will soon  
fall upon Hyrule. A manipulative force that will turn everything against  
each other, even us Kokiri's. You and Zelda are our only hope. Let me tell  
you the tale of Dyrus." Link and Zelda sat down upon the hill, and looked  
up at the Deku Sprout, as it began to talk.  
  
"Tales of Hyrule stretch back to the three goddess', Dyn, Nayru, and  
Farore. But there was also a god scratched from all records, and he went by  
the name of Dyrus. Dyrus went along with the three others, but he had an evil  
vibe to him, and that evil came out when the goddess' created Hyrule. When  
civilization was to be put on Hyrule, Dyrus put chaos onto the land in which  
the other two goddess' worked so hard to make. It took a while, but Din,  
Farore, and Nayru undid this and banished Dyrus into a small crystal. Dyrus  
has resided there up until now, but the crystal is growing weak, and the Din,  
Nayru, and Farore are nowhere to be found. So when Dyrus gets out, chaos will  
fall upon Hyrule. Link, Zelda, you are the only two who will have any hope of  
getting Hyrule back to normal when this happens. Do not bother with Ganondorf,  
as he is nothing without the Triforce, although he does still hold a piece.  
Although there is a fourth god, the Triforce is only three pieces. The fourth  
piece is hidden away somewhere no one knows, and if anyone ever got ahold of  
it, Hyrule will truly be doomed unless you Link, can get your hands on all  
three pieces of the original Triforce. Do you understand all that I tell you?"  
  
Link and Zelda nodded, and got up. They thanked the Deku Tree Sprout and  
walked through the path. Before they reached the end of the path, they seen  
the village was being torn apart and searched by Hylian Guards. "They're  
looking for me" Zelda said lowly. They both ran back to the sprout. "There is  
a passage behind me that will lead you to where you need to go. Follow it."  
Link and Zelda ran behind the the dead Deku Tree, which was now shrinking at  
an incredible rate, and a small hole in the ground opened up. Link and Zelda  
jumped in it and it closed. About thirty seconds after jumping in, they heard  
footsteps above them and the Deku Sprout telling the Hylian Guards Zelda  
wasn't here. Zelda lit up the passage with the little magic power she had,  
torches lit the whole passage. They began to walk, it was a passage that had  
a few curves but was mainly one direction. The ground was red, dust and rocks  
all covered in rust, it's what happens when nothing has been touched for awhile.  
About the middle of the tunnel, there was a dark little cove on the side, as  
they passed, a little green gremlin popped out of it and made a snarl noise.  
Link and Zelda both jumped back, then it began to speak. "Would you like to buy  
something?" The gremlin asked in a vicious voice. Link and Zelda shook their  
heads and backed away until it was out of site.  
  
Near the end of the tunnel, it started to blacken again. It gradually got  
darker and darker until they couldn't see. Link tripped over a pile of human  
bones and quickly jumped back to his feet. The bones were that of a person, a  
weak person, who couldn't make it through. But Link and Zelda were doing fine,  
and soon emerged out of the tunnel into a big shrine, it usually took people  
days to go through that tunnel, but Link and Zelda had crossed it in an amazing  
six hours! Link and Zelda looked around and they both knealed down and drank  
from the small stream. This was amazing, lily pads were everywhere, frogs, a  
big stone statue in the middle that poured water. Link and Zelda walked forward  
and looked around, a sudden small buzzing started. It gradually got louder, and  
louder, and out emerged a HUGE dragon fly about 25 feet long. It's huge wings  
made screaming buzzing sounds as it flew by and Link and Zelda ran and rolled  
into a small cave. Link looked at Zelda, and drew his Kokiri Sword. 


End file.
